Greenpine
"Don't listen to Cliffshade. He's nothing but a grumpy old tom." — Greenpine teasing Cliffshade in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 Greenpine is a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Greenpine is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Greenpine is listed under Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, expecting Ashcloud's kits. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Greenpine is listed under Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, expecting Ashcloud's kits. - Chapter 1 Bloompaw awakes Rainpaw at dawn for a training session, telling him that Greenpine and Ashcloud are waiting outside. Rainpaw is exhausted, noting that last night they had a training session at the burnt sycamore. When he goes into the clearing, Greenpine and Ashcloud are sitting in wait. She notices how tired Rainpaw is and sympathizes, telling him that this will be all the training for today, and he can take off the rest of the day to rest. Rainpaw is grateful, noting that he's lucky to have such a great mentor. He thinks that she is understanding, and not stern like Crowmask or Buzzardglare. Ashcloud gazes at her fondly and comments that she's very kind, and a lot of mentors could learn a thing or two from her. Greenpine is embarrassed and thanks him, adding that he's a wonderful mentor too. The two cats gaze at each other, and the apprentices exchange an amused, but awkward look. Rainpaw notes that any cat could see that Greenpine and Ashcloud are a mouse tail away from becoming mates. Rainpaw asks what they'll be learning today, and they snap their attention away from each other, remembering their apprentice. When Ashcloud says that they'll be hunting in trees, Greenpine adds that it's not something ShadowClan cats do often, yet it's a good skill to learn. Bluerain agrees as she joins them with Poppypaw. Rainpaw asks Greenpine hopefully if they're joining them, and Greenpine repeats the question to Bluerain, who confirms that it's what she came to suggest, if they don't mind. As the cats leave the camp, Greenpine pads alongside Ashcloud, their pelts brushing. After Bloompaw teases Rainpaw about Poppypaw, he hurries to join Greenpine. In the forest, Greenpine, Ashcloud, and Bluerain watch Bloompaw climb a tree. When Bluerain worries that she'll fall, Greenpine tells her that she'll be alright, as she isn't very high. When Bloompaw nearly falls and Poppypaw climbs up after her, Greenpine urges her to be careful. When the apprentices make it back down safely, Ashcloud groans in relief, and Greenpine leans on him reassuringly. When Ashcloud says he's never seen a cat tear up a tree like that, she agrees, saying she's never seen anything like it and asking Poppypaw if Bluerain taught her to climb so well. Afterwards, Greenpine and Ashcloud send their apprentices to hunt in the marsh. Though they claimed they'd be watching them and assessing their skills, Rainpaw sees that they're sitting close together, purring and giving each other compliments. - Chapter 4 It's noted that Ashcloud and Greenpine's kits have been made apprentices. But strangely enough, just after this, they stopped being mates. No cat is sure what happened between them. But there seems to be no hard feelings between them. Rainheart supposes that as long as they're on good terms, whatever had split them up wasn't anything serious. - Chapter 5 Bloomfire tells Rainheart that Cobratail wants to know if he'd like to join a patrol. When he goes, he sees Cobratail standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by warriors. Cobratail tells him that Cougarfoot is leading a patrol to refresh the scent markers along the ThunderClan border, asking if he'd like to join them. Rainheart dips his head and says sure, padding over to join Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, Greenpine, and Diamondrain. After speaking to Rainheart, Cougarfoot turns to the other members of the patrol and says "Come on". In the forest, Greenpine and Diamondrain speak together quietly behind Cougarfoot and Cliffshade. Cougarfoot suddenly stops and says "Wait", raising his tail to the others and studying their surroundings. Diamondrain asks what it is, but before Cougarfoot can respond, Cliffshade confirms the scent of fox. After Rainheart comments that it's fresh, Greenpine realizes that it must be living in their territory, her eyes widening as she wonders if it's the same fox that killed Stormstar. Cougarfoot grimly says it could be, and that they'd better check it out, and tells every cat to stay close. He slowly heads onward, and Cliffshade and Greenpine fall in behind him. When Diamondrain hesitates, Rainheart steps to her side and quietly tells her not to worry, as there are five of them, and a fox would be mouse brained to attack them. She slowly nods and says that's true. She follows Greenpine, and Rainheart joins her. Rainheart notes that he and Diamondrain have to be the weakest cats on the patrol, but Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, and Greenpine are strong and skilled fighters. He feels ashamed to think that he's relying on them for protection. The forest is eerily quiet as they slowly head through the trees. Rainheart glances around him warily, half expecting a fox to leap out of the bushes at them. Suddenly, Cougarfoot stops in his tracks. Greenpine starts to ask what it is, but Cougarfoot hisses at her to be quiet. Rainheart peers over Greenpine's head to see the abandoned badger den. Greenpine's eyes widen, and she breathes that it's the abandoned badger den. Cliffshade lowly growls as he agrees, and says it looks like that rotten fox has moved into it. Cliffshade asks if they should take a look, and Cougarfoot shakes his head and says that they don't know if the fox is inside right now, and he's not too keen on meeting it. He turns to the others and tells them to come on, they'll return to camp and report it to Depthstar. Every cat should avoid this area until they figure out how to drive the fox away. Rainheart hesitates and looks back at the fox den before hurrying after the others. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Greenpine is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Greenpine is listed under Allegiance Update 3 a a queen expecting Cliffshade's kits. Greenpine is listed under Allegiance Update 4 a a queen, mother to Cliffshade's kits: Ebonykit and Flintkit. Greenpine is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 4 After Cliffshade comments to Bloodkit and Swiftkit that he doubts they'll make much of a difference hunting in leafbare, Greenpine pads over to stand beside Cliffshade and tells him to not be so negative. She then tells Bloodkit and Swiftkit not to listen to Cliffshade, as he's just a grumpy old tom. Cliffshade shoots her an irritated look, and she flicks his shoulder with her tail in amusement. Cobratail says that Crowmask's patrol has found Thunderclan scent on their side of the thunderpath and announces he's taking a patrol to see for himself. He calls for Greenpine, Cliffshade, and Ashcloud to join him, as well as Cougarfoot and Mottledpaw. Greenpine flicks Cliffshade on the nose with her tail and teases him, saying "Come on, fox-breath!" and races away. Cliffshade grumbles crossly as he follows her more slowly to Cobratail. Bloodkit sees the patrol leave through the thorn tunnel and thinks about how fun it must be to go out into the forest to hunt and patrol. - Chapter 6 When Bloodkit pads through the crowd for his apprentice ceremony, Ashcloud murmurs "It's that one" to Greenpine. When Depthstar assigns Brownstripe as Bloodpaw's mentor, he notes that Brownstripe had received excellent training from Greenpine, and asks him to pass down all he knows to Bloodpaw. - Chapter 9 When Bloodpaw returns to camp covered in blood after his fight with Revengepaw, Cliffshade comments to Greenpine that Bloodpaw is covered in blood. Greenpine quietly responds with "Wait until Hawkfeather sees." - Chapter 10 During the attack on Thunderclan, Oaktuft yowls and alerts his clan that they're under attack, then leaps at Greenpine. - Chapter 12 When Bloomfire announces that she's expecting kits, Bloodpaw lets out a purr and pushes his way through Greenpine and Ashcloud to press his head against Bloomfire's. - Chapter 13 Greenpine and Cliffshade are some of the only cats awake when Depthstar and Bloodpaw bring Dewstorm to camp. They're seen talking quietly together in the clearing. They're alarmed when they see Dewstorm's condition. Depthstar calls them over, and Greenpine gasps, "Is he alright?". Depthstar urges them to be quiet to avoid waking the rest of the clan and spreading panic. He asks Greenpine and Bloodpaw to go to Thunderclan to get Spicewhisker. Greenpine apologizes and says that she can't. Depthstar looks bewildered and flattens his ears, asking why. Greenpine admits that she's expecting kits and was going to announce tomorrow that she was moving into the nursery. Depthstar agrees, sounding afraid as he says that she shouldn't run all that way. He sends Bloodpaw alone. - Chapter 14 When Bloodpaw returns to the camp with Spicewhisker, Greenpine and Depthstar are crouched over Dewstorm. They look relieved to see Bloodpaw and the Thunderclan medicine cat. When Bloodfur is made a warrior, Greenpine is one of the few cats to chant his new name. - Chapter 15 When Bloomfire's kits ask Bloodfur to show them a hunting crouch, he suggests they go outside, as he doubts Greenpine and Poisonedsap appreciate them leaping around the den like frogs. Poisonedsap agrees, saying her three kits drive her crazy enough as is. Greenpine adds that she'll have her own to bother her soon. It's noted that she moved into the nursery two moons ago and is expecting Cliffshade's kits. She decides she could use some fresh air and stretches out before padding out of the nursery. - Chapter 17 When the bodies of Brownstripe and Diamondrain are brought to camp, Ebonykit squeaks from the nursery, asking what's going on. Greenpine hesitantly tells her it's nothing, and asks her to come back and play with Flintkit. Bloodfur understands why she doesn't want her kits to see the bodies. They're only a moon old and don't need to be exposed to such things. - Chapter 21 Greenpine is watching Ebonykit and Flintkit play outside the nursery. When she sees Bloodfur, she quickly murmurs something to the kits and sweeps her tail around them, swiftly herding them into the nursery. - Chapter 22 Greenpine's kits are being made apprentices. Flintkit hangs back nervously, Greenpine leans over him and licks his ear, purring as she tells him that it'll be alright and not to worry. - Chapter 27 Cobratail asks Greenpine to lead a hunting patrol, as the fresh kill pile is running low. When Bloodfur is tracking Creamheart, he nearly runs into Greenpine's patrol. He sees her between some bushes up ahead and hears her praise Ashcloud's catch. Bloodfur carefully circles around the patrol until he's past them. - Chapter 32 When Bloodfur and Mistybreeze return to camp, they see Greenpine and Timberstorm crouched over Ashcloud's body, their eyes closed and ears flat. Greenpine, Coldpebble, and Timberstorm approach Bloodfur after the battle. Bloodfur wonders if they're going to confront him for returning to camp. Greenpine tells him that they saw him fighting in the battle with them and thanks him. Bloodfur is surprised and thanks her, saying he's sorry too. Cliffshade steps to Greenpine's side, narrowing his eyes and telling Bloodfur not to think they've all forgiven him. Greenpine and the others move away. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Greenpine is listed under Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, expecting Cliffshade's kits. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Greenpine is listed under Allegiances as a queen of ShadowClan, the mother of Ashcloud's kits: Stripedkit, Mottledkit, and Foxkit. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Greenpine is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "I expect you're still tired after last night. This will be the only training session for today. You can use the rest of the day to rest." -Greenpine to Rainpaw in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 1 - "Specifically catching birds in the treetops. It isn't something that ShadowClan cats do often, but it's a good skill to learn." -Greenpine to Rainpaw and Bloompaw in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 1 - "It must be living in our territory. Do you suppose it's the same one that killed Stormstar?" -Greenpine about the fox in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 5 - "Don't be so negative! Don't listen to Cliffshade. He's nothing but a grumpy old tom." -Greenpine to Bloodkit and Swiftkit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "I'm expecting kits. I was going to announce I was moving into the nursery tomorrow." -Greenpine to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 Gallery Tumblr onbvte2WP51vgq8iuo1 1280.jpg|Greenpine's design Tumblr_op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Greenpine and the clan accuse Bloodfur of murder 28.JPG|Greenpine in the Grow For Me spoof PMV Videos Character Development and Origins Greenpine was originally the daughter of Tanglestripe and Tawnyshade. Like in Shadows of Blood, she is Hawkfeather's sister. Originally, Greenpine and Firetail were mates and in the same clan. They were the parents of Ebonystripe, Flintspark, Maroonheart, Sunfire, Leopardthorn, and Brightwing. tree2.JPG tree3.JPG greenpine.JPG Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters